El Amor No es Genial
by ArthemisaVeindeck
Summary: Una hija que llora, una madre que debe responder ante la pregunta de ella. ¿Como es el amor? Y una historia... que te hace pensar, que el amor, no vale la pena...tal vez


_**Sabemos que los personajes no son miós. Solo la idea, espero que les guste... inspirada en uno de esos momentos que mirabas la nada y te haces preguntas, un poco de ayuda de Chenoa para que las palabras volaran. **_

**_Dejen Review y espero que les guste. XOXO_**

**El Amor No Es Tan Genial**

**Pov's Alice**

El reloj sonaba constantemente, un leve eco sobre la música que había puesto para ambientar la habitación.

Mientras miraba las muestra que tenía dispersa sobre la mesa de la cocina, la tetera chillo, avisándome que el te de azafrán estaba listo. Suspire mientras me quitaba las gafas de montura morada y me dedicaba a servir el té.

Sonreí para mi, recordando aquellos tiempos en que detestaba el té, ni siquiera el frió era de mi gusto, era raro ver cuando las cosas que antes no te gustaban de pronto te gustan. Serví el té en mi taza favorita, una rosada con flores amarillas y unas manitas pintadas de azul. Bebí lentamente y suspire ante el sabor caliente y dulce.

Entonces la puerta de la entrada se abrió y se azoto para luego escucharse pasos corriendo a través de la sala y luego escalera arriba. Otra puerta azotándose.

Suspire, con resignación de no poder seguir disfrutando mi té…ante el deber de una madre que nunca termina.

Subí las escaleras silenciosamente, descalza, viendo las fotos de toda una vida en los cuadros a lo largo de esta. El pasillo estaba silencioso a excepción de los ligeros sollozos que salían de una puerta a la cual me dirigí sin vacilar, ignorando el letrero de "Mundo de las hadas: NO entrar" que había en la puerta.

La habitación era una combinación de juventud e infancia. Las paredes rosa salmón con flores y pasto pintado se veía hermosa. En el centro de la misma, colgaba una cama redonda desde un soporte en el techo, dándole una sensación de flotar, además tenia sabanas de seda blanca que colgaban a modo de cortina.

Sobre la cama, envuelta entre las sabanas verdes había un bulto que se encogía al escuchar mis pasos acercarse

-¿Qué paso, Lily?-susurre con voz maternal mientras colocaba una mano sobre el bulto que se encogió mas, me senté en la orilla de la cama, aguardando respuesta

-Nada…-susurro entre las sabanas

-¿Nada?-pregunte con escepticismo-Hmm…entonces debe ser algo realmente malo para que me digas eso-suspire, el bulto no se movió-Antes de que atendamos ese terrible "nada" por que no me dejas ver tu rostro-

-Me viste esta mañana-susurro la voz con tono de derrota

-Si, por eso quiero verlo…ya lo extraño-por unos momentos eternos, la habitación se congelo; por suerte para mi, había aprendido a desarrollar la paciencia.

Lentamente se removió entre las sabanas, sentada de espalda a mi, con su cabello negro pasándole sus delgados hombros

-Quiero ver tu rostro, Lily-la pequeña suspiro fuerte antes de enfrentarme.

Su pequeña nariz estaba roja, al igual que sus mejillas. Suspire mientras acercaba mi mano a su mentón y lo alzaba. Mi corazón se apretó al ver eso ojos azules –unos tan parecido al los de su padre- húmedo por las lágrimas que había derramado

-Muy bien, aquí esta mi niña y su nada… ¿me podrías decir que es el nada?-ella se encogió de hombros, evitando mi mirada

-No es nada, Mamá, en serio-

-Me asusta saber que pasara cuando sea un "todo". Si el nada esta destrozando a mi niña- Acaricie su rostro, que lentamente se estaba trasformando el de una niña, mi niña que corría por el patio, sucia de pies a cabeza de hacer pasteles de lodo y sonreírme con dulzura; al de una muchachita.

-Mamá…-la simple palabra estaba cargada de dolor, sus ojos se humedecieron-Mami… ¿Cómo sabes cuando es amor?-

-¿Disculpa?-pregunte consternada por la pregunta, ella agacho la cabeza

-¿Amas a mi papá? ¿Cómo sabes que es amor?-sonreí, con la garganta cortada al darme cuenta que había llegado una pregunta que sabía que vendría pero una como madre nunca quiere ver llegar. Deseando que sus hijos permanezcan como niños por siempre

-Claro que amo a tu padre, es por eso que existes…Se que es amor…por que lo se, es un conocimiento tan firme que no puedes negar ni dudar. Como cuando sabes que el cielo es azul o que estás viva: lo sientes y lo ves-

-Pero ¿Qué es amor?-pregunto ella, con su voz de niña curiosa, la misma que usaba para preguntarme por que los patos hacían "cuack" o la oruga se convertía en mariposa

-Amor…-suspire, mire hacía la ventana. Una parte de mi recordó que aun no había hecho la cena y tenía que terminar mi trabajo antes de que mi hijo y mi esposo llegaran. Pero una madre no entiende de eso cuando uno de sus hijos sufre.

-¿Mamá?-

-No lo se, Lily-le susurré

-Pero tú…amas a papá-

-Es que lo siento, bebé…pero hay cosas que no se pueden explicar, el amor es una de ellas, solo por que cada ser lo vive y lo siente a su modo. Puedo decirte que es el amor para mi, como lo veo y siento por tu padre. Pero jamás podrás sentirlo de ese modo desde que tu eres tu y yo soy yo- ella me miro, triste y derrotada ante la respuesta

-El amor no te hace llorar-susurró mientras se limpiaba una lágrima traicionera, sonreí y la hice verme

-El amor es una de las cosas que le pueden sacar lagrimas a un roca incluso, bebé-suspire

-Entonces…-

-No, no creo que lo que sientas por ese chico sea amor, no si las lagrimas que derramas son de decepción.-ella se sonrojo

-No es por un chico, mamá- me reí por lo bajo

-Soy tu madre y soy mujer, Lily, comencé a sentir el amor casi a tu edad-ella asintió, al recordar que su padre y yo nos conocíamos desde niños.

-Marian sabía lo que sentía por el… y aun así acepto ser su novia…y el dijo que jamás se fijaría en una chica como yo-asentí comprensiva, mientras mi corazón ardía en furia por las palabras que ninguna persona debería decirle a otra

-Lastimablemente serán los baches del amor que tu tendrás que encontrar en tu camino-

-Pero tu…-

-Yo también tuve mis baches, bebé, tal vez tuve a tu padre desde joven…pero eso no significa que no haya baches-suspire y volví a dirigir mi vista a la ventana, pensativa sin saber como guiar a mi hija de manera adecuada. Fue en ese momento que lo susurró

-Entonces el amor no es tan genial…-la mire, sorprendida. Lo dijo tan bajo que por un momento creí equivocarme, pero su mirada de furia y tristeza estaba ahí.

Esa simple mirada en los ojos de mi hija me hirió pero también me trajo un recuerdo de alguien que había mirado como ella y dicho palabras como esas…fue entonces que las palabras vinieron a mí…

-Cuando yo era un poco mayor que tu, tenía una amiga-ella asintió

-Lo se, mi tía Bella-negué con la cabeza

-No, otra amiga. Una a la que era tan unida a mi como lo era Bella. Las tres éramos inseparables-parpadeo, sorprendida

-Tu nunca me has contado…-suspire

-Ella se alejo de nosotros por que le traíamos malos recuerdos. Bella y yo no hablamos mucho de ella. Ni siquiera con tu tío o con tu papá la mencionamos. Su lejanía aun nos duele…pero la comprendemos-

-¿Por qué se alejo?-pregunto, inclinando la cabeza de esa manera tan infantil que yo adoraba

-Por amor-sonreí con tristeza, ella parpadeó con la clara pregunta en su rostro, tome su mano entre las mías, pensativa-Hay baches tan grades en la vida que uno simplemente no puede salir de ahí… pero aun cuando esos baches parecen destruirnos…de alguna forma estamos felices de que estén ahí…por que significa que estamos vivos…y sentimos-

-¿Eso le paso a tu amiga?-asentí-Cuéntame… ¿Cómo se llamaba?-

-Rosalie Hale-era increíble lo duro que era mencionar su nombre, aun podía sentir el dolor en mi, los recuerdos tan frescos como si hubieran sucedido ayer

-Que bonito…-asentí, paladeando aun el nombre

-Rosalie Lilian Hale…-repetí y ella me miro asombrada, le sonreí-Si, te llamas Lilian por ella-guardamos silencio, podía ver su rostro tratar de comprender todo, alzo sus ojos curiosos a mi

-Cuéntame su historia…-parpadeé mientras tragaba aire y volvía a mirar hacía la ventana, el cielo soleado comenzaba a convertirse en un cielo nublado. Muy acorde al sentimiento, era irónico ver como el clima podía adaptarse a los sentimientos dentro de uno, como una cruel burla al momento. Un trueno se escucho en la lejanía

-Ella se mudo de Chicago cuando tenía 16 años, cuando yo la conocí, no creo que ninguna de las dos pensara que fuéramos a ser amigas. Rosalie era la clase de chica que estaba acostumbrada a andar por su cuenta y hacer lo que quisiera. Peor, estaba acostumbrada a que se hiciera lo que ella quería…-mi mente fue parpadeando para pasar al estado automático, pronto los tonos de la habitación, la cama, mi hija delante de mi…todo, fue desapareciendo ante los recuerdos.

Mi boca hablaba y repetía aquello que había olvidado hace mucho pero parecía tan grabado en mi memoria como fuego. Es increíble lo que la mente decide recordar, aun cuando en el momento, no estamos concientes de que será un recuerdo que trascenderá en el tiempo…

_-Oh por favor, Bella, acompáñame a la tienda hoy. Es ventana nocturna ¿comprendes eso? No hay ventas nocturnas todo los días-suplique a mi amiga mientras recorríamos la barra de la cafetería con nuestras bandeja, mientras tomábamos nuestros alimentos._

_-Alice, por favor, solo por favor. Por una vez, no vayas a la venta. Carlisle me pidió que vigilara que no uses tu tarjeta platino por un tiempo. Iras a otra venta nocturna-_

_-¡Pero quiero ir a esta!- ella suspiro mientras me miraba con sus ojos castaños, frustrada y molesta. Su mejillas sonrojadas sobresalían de su rostro claro y en forma de corazón; su cabello chocolate estaba suelto, enmarcándolo_

_-Carlisle dijo que si volvías ha hacer un gasto innecesario, te cancelaría la tarjeta-_

_-No es un gasto innecesario, es la búsqueda de mi vocación-_

_-Pues tendrás que buscar una vocación mas barata-gruño mientras acercaba su mano para tomar una manzana, otra mas intercepto su camino para tomar la misma manzana y las manos chocaron._

_Bella salto sorprendida y alejo la mano, una acción imitada por el otro individuo. Al lado de ella, con su piel de alabastro, con un ligero bronceado y unos ojos verde esmeralda que nos miraba sorprendido estaba el "rey de la escuela". Edward Masen._

_-Lo siento…-dijo, mirando a mi amiga-Lo siento, Bella, estaba distraído- la aludida se sonrojo mientras yo revolaba los ojos_

_-No hay problema…-francamente, a mi me sorprendió saber que el sabía su nombre. A pesar de que Bella tenía un puesto en el periódico escolar, no era conocida por ser sociable o popular._

_El chico de cabello broncíneo sonrío, con esa sonrisa ladina que provocaba que todas las chicas suspiraran. La verdad a mi no me parecía de lo mas interesante, era guapo, si, pero yo siempre había preferido a los rubios. Como Jasper Withlock, mi vecino de al lado que venía en verano a pasarla las vacaciones después de su vida en el internado._

_-Tómala, es tuya-dijo el, tomando la manzana que había provocado esto y dándoselo a mi amiga la cual se sonrojo mas mientras la tomaba_

_-Gracias…-susurro ella, el asintió, tomo otra para luego alejarse a pagar y regresar con sus amigos del equipo de football. No es como si el chico lo practicara, hasta donde sabía Edward Masen practicaba Equitación y natación pero el football no era su estilo. Eso se lo dejaba para su amigo Emmett, capitán del equipo de Football._

_-Es increíble que no hables mas con el cuando su mamá y la tuya van al mismo club de lectura-Bella suspiro_

_-Tu lo dijiste, nuestras mamás, no nosotros-_

_-A veces tu acompañas a René- se giro a verme_

_-¿Y?-_

_-Y que el club de lectura se reúne en la casa de el. Deberías platicar con el o algo-_

_-Seguro, cuando llego a la casa y el abre le digo: hola, buenas noches. Si no esta muy distraído contestando una llamada o apunto de irse, me contesta y a veces incluso me sonríe-_

_-Eres la única fémina de todo el instituto que ha pisado la casa del gran Edward y es increíble que no alardes- ella se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba su bandeja_

_-No es lo mió, Alice, lo sabes- tome un jugo de naranja y alce mi bandeja mientras la seguía, lista para contestar cuando sin querer choque contra alguien y mi bandeja se inclina ligeramente, con suerte salve de perder mis alimentos_

_-¡Cuida por donde vas!-grito una voz estridente, alce mi rostro para mirar a una chica rubia y de ojos azules que me mirarban con rabia._

_-Lo siento…-murmure, ella gruño y me miro de arriba a bajo_

_-Deberías cargar con menos cosas cuando es evidente que por tu tamaño no puedes cargar con todo eso. Creí que estaba en el instituto y no en una guardería.- me sonroje, odiaba cuando hacían alusión a mi estatura_

_-Dije que lo sentía-_

_-Pues no acepto tus disculpas-la gente a nuestro alrededor nos miraba, Bella se coloco a mi lado para darme su apoyo, aun cuando estaba sonrojada y sabía que no quería estar donde podía llamar la atención._

_Mire a la chica, digna de ser una modelo con un estupendo conjunto de D&G que seguro costaba una fortuna_

_-Ah, ya veo…tu eres Rosalie Hale, la nueva-ella enarco su fina ceja rubia_

_-¿Algún problema con eso?-_

_-Ninguno-dije, mientras comenzaba a caminar, ignorándola completamente_

_-¿A dónde vas?-gruño, pero seguí mi camino ignorando como me llamaba. Me gire a Bella_

_-¿Venta nocturna?-pregunte inocentemente, ella me estudio antes de negar con la cabeza mientras suspiraba exasperada._

_Ni siquiera notamos como alguien nos fulminaba con la mirada._

-A partir de entonces, Rosalie buscaba cada oportunidad para atravesarse en mi camino y fastidiarme-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Lily, regresándome a la realidad. Mire a mi hija, pensativa mientras recordaba las imágenes de lo que fueron los meses después de nuestra presentación.

-Rosalie era una…chica perdida. Sus padres se la pasaban discutiendo y poniéndole poca atención, ellos se conformaban con darle todos sus caprichos pero ignorando su necesidad de afecto. Así que por eso…Rosalie luchaba por molestar a todo mundo para poder obtener atención y por eso, a pesar de ser extremadamente guapa y con todo para ser popular ella no tenía ningún amigo-

-¿Ninguno?-pregunto escéptica, asentí

-Ni uno solo. Ella los repelía. A todos. A mi incluso me llego a acusar de robar un examen y también hizo una prueba falsa de embarazo a mi nombre con tal de fastidiarme pero…como Pedro y el lobo, al poco todo mundo opto por ignorarla. En un lugar como Forks nadie estaba interesado en eso-ella asintió, compresiva al reacordar nuestras vacaciones en Forks y lo tranquilo y aburrido que podía ser

-¿Y como se convirtieron en amigas?-pregunto ella, curiosa. Suspire pensativa y recordé exactamente ese día.

_-¡Maldita lluvia!-chille mientras salía de la camioneta de Bella, ella se rió por lo bajo mientras me imitaba_

_-No se por que te enojas, si siempre llueve en Forks-suspiro aburrida-Aunque eso tampoco me hace amarla-_

_-Lo juro, Bella, en cuanto pueda me iré a un lugar tan caluroso que nunca mas tenga que ver una gota de lluvia-ella se rió_

_-Yo te sigo-_

_-Perfecto…-declare, divertida. Caminamos hasta la entrada, por alguna razón algo me hizo girar hacia la entrada justo en el momento en que el impresionante BMW de Rosalie entraba, lo vi estacionarse pero la chica no salio. Por mi bien, al menos podía retardar eso de tener que soportarla._

_Pero después de la tercera hora sin ver ni rastro de ella algo dentro de mi me hizo preocuparme y se lo hice saber a Bella mientras caminábamos al pasillo_

_-Ella vino-dijo, con un tono preocupado también-Y no se ha ido, he visto su carro desde la clase de historia-_

_-¿Seguirá ahí?-pregunte, mordiéndome el labio, tenía un mal presentimiento que me ponía nerviosa. Bella se detuvo a mitad del pasillo y se quedo pensando_

_-No perdemos nada con ir a ver…tal vez ella necesite ayuda-suspire, pensando_

_-No ha sido muy amable que digamos con nosotras-Bella se sonrojo, recordando como ella había conseguido de alguna forma parte del diario de Bella y publicado la parte donde decía que ella encontraba atractivo y misterioso a Edward Masen. Algo vergonzoso para ella_

_-No ha sido amable con nadie-dijo ella, mirándome con determinación-Pero eso no significa que sea inmune a los problemas y que tal vez necesite de alguien-suspire_

_-¿Y por que nosotras tenemos que ser ese alguien?- la mirada de mi amiga se lleno de furia_

_-No puedo creer que esas palabras hayan salido de ti, Alice. Te considero mas amable y misericordiosa que eso-levante mis manos a modo de rendición_

_-¡Bien! Vayamos a ver a la arpía pero si nos devora te culpare por esto- ella asintió y comenzó a caminar tras de mi hacia el estacionamiento. Este estaba vació, sin una sola persona alrededor de el, note el elegante carro de ella y camine hacia el, notando que los vidrios polarizados delineaban la figura de alguien que estaba inclinado sobre el volante. Mire a Bella_

_-Quédate aquí, yo iré-vi la duda en el rostro de Bella y la preocupación también, suspire-Es mejor que vaya solo una, así no se sentirá amenazada- mi amiga se mordió el labio y lo pensó por un segundo antes de asentir._

_Camine sin vacilar hacia el coche, sospechando que la puerta del copiloto estaba abierta, entre sin vacilación y me senté, viendo de reojo como ella saltaba sorprendida. Su rostro estaba rojizo y sus ojos húmedos, se veía pálida y destrozadas muy diferente a la chica glamorosa que siempre veía. Mi corazón se encogió._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-gruño, sus ojos ardiendo en furia. Quise amedentrarme, suplicar perdón e irme pero no estaba en mi eso_

_-Adelante, dime-dije con un suspiro, ella parpadeo-Ya sabes, cuéntame lo que te pasa-_

_-¿Y a ti que te importa? ¿Quiere burlarte de mi o que?-bufé_

_-La que se la ha pasado burlándose de mi desde que entro eres tu y si, no me importa pero es obvio que a ti si y necesitas alguien que te escuche. Aquí estoy- ella me dio una sonrisa cruel_

_-Ah ya entiendo, vienes de la madre Teresa a apiadarte de mi y escucharme-bufó-Si, claro pues puedes ir a sentir lastima por otro-mire hacia delante, pensativa. Sentí como me fulminaba con la mirada pero seguí observando la nada_

_-Mi madre murió cuando era niña-dije, sin vacilar. Ella parpadeo-Yo estaba ahí cuando paso. Era invierno y nosotras veníamos de Port Angeles, nevaba fuerte pero ella quería llegar a casa por que papá no se preocupara, acelero un poco mas de lo debido en un clima así pero no le importo. Entonces un venado se atravesó en el camino y ella giro para evitar pegarle, el carro golpeo de lleno contra uno de los árboles y ambas salimos volando-suspire adolorida-Mamá no se preocupo por ella y eso que había salido peor, fue hacia mi y me cubrió y trato las heridas. Me abrazo y me dijo que aguantara…Murió abrazándome, protegiéndome del frío. Les costo separarla de mi cuando nos encontraron…por que estaba totalmente congelada-la mire a los ojos-Durante meses fui la chica a la que todos tenían lastima pero que miraban con morbosa fascinación por la tragedia que había pasado así que lo ultimo que me gusta es sentir lastima por otro por que se lo horrible que se siente-ella evito mi mirada, observando el volante mientras lo apretaba con fuerza-Así que no, no vengo a ti por lastima solo por que pensé que necesitabas a alguien que te escuchara. Todos lo necesitamos, no se que habría sido de mi si yo no lo hubiera tenido… Bella, mi amiga. Si yo no la hubiera tenido, jamás habría vuelto a sonreír y con ello ayudar a Carlisle, mi padre, a recuperar la luz-_

_El coche se quedo en silencio, ambas mirando hacía delante en silencio. Paso largo tiempo antes de que hablara…_

_-Mis padres se van a separar…-susurró, la mire pero ella no me miraba a mi-Yo no les pedí que vinieran aquí ¿sabes? Yo solo quería alejarme pero no quería que me siguieran…en Chicago…me paso algo horrible-suspiro y me miro a los ojos, retándome a esconder la mirada-Yo… un compañero de trabajo de mi papá me…me violo-espero a ver mi reacción pero yo me limite a asentir-A pesar de que mi padre no me creyó…mi madre si, y le exigió que demandara al tipo o dejara el trabajo y nos fuéramos lejos. Mi padre opto por la segunda por que el tipo tenía influencia y era su socio, además nunca estuvo seguro de que eso pasara a pesar de que vio las marcas…dijo que trataba de llamar la atención-su voz se quebró y lucho por evitar un sollozo, yo no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Qué clase de padre haría eso?-Como sea, ellos siempre tienen algo por lo que discutir pero desde que estamos en este pueblo…aumento, hasta hoy que mientras yo desayunaba comenzaron a gritar y a gritar, lanzaron cosas y entonces lo dijeron, que se iban a divorciar. Se dieron la vuelta y se fueron, sin decirme nada…me dejaron ahí como si fuera un…-sollozo y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir-Como si fuera un pedazo de pared…¡Soy su hija!-golpeo el volante mientras lo gritaba-¡Por que no piensas en mi! ¡Ni siquiera cuando nos mudamos lo hicieron! Solo lo decidieron y ya…fue otra excusa para discutir…a ellos realmente no les importo lo que paso…solo tener otra excusa para discutir…-siguió sollozando y dejo caer la cabeza, derrotada-¿Qué va hacer de mi? Yo…yo no soy tan fuerte, ya me canse de depender solo de mi, de andar por la vida sola, esperando a que ellos me noten…pero no lo hacen y estoy harta…harta. No soy tan fuerte…no quiero esta fuerza si solo me hace andar sola-me quede pensando, en silencio._

_-No tienes que ser fuerte…-susurré y la mire al tiempo que ella alzaba el rostro-Si no te gusta, no seas fuerte-_

_-Pero si no lo soy…me rendiré y…será peor-_

_-No si tienes quien te recoja. Una vez leí: Todo el mundo quiere a alguien a quien poder sostener y amar. Alguien que estará allí para ayudarte a recoger los pedazos cuando todo se venga abajo.-deje flotando la frase, mientras ambas lo paladeábamos, ella asintió levemente_

_-Es cierto…-_

_-Yo creo que algún día encontraremos a ese alguien-dije, suspirando-Pero por ahora, creo que es una verdadera bendición tener a un buen amigo. Sirve de mucho-_

_-Yo no tengo amigos- gruñí e hice una mueca_

_-Ni yo. Dije buenos amigos, no amigos. Es como esta frase que también leí: si bien un amigo podía sacarte bajo fianza de prisión, un mejor amigo estaría en la cárcel junto a ti- ella soltó una risa divertida_

_-Lees mucho ¿no crees?-me encogí de hombros, con una sonrisa como la de ella_

_-Bueno, Bella lee mucho y a veces me obliga a cultivarme un poco. Es bueno ver que es útil-ella asintió_

_-Pero yo no tengo mejores amigos tampoco-la mire, pensativa. Estire la mano hacía ella al tiempo que me ladeaba, ella me observo sorprendida y curiosa_

_-Alice Cullen. Me gusta hacer las compras y no se cocinar. Tengo solo a mi mejor amiga, Bella y a mi padre, Carlisle. Mi color es el magenta, no el rosa pálido ni el rosa salmón. Magenta. Soy demasiado hiperactiva y a veces no pienso antes de actuar, pero ten por seguro que nunca fallare a alguien que quiero…me gustaría que fuera mi mejor amiga, Rosalie ¿Quiere tu?-ella parpadeó y miro mi mano extendida_

_-Ya tienes a Bella…-me reí_

_-¿Y? Si tu quieres, puedes ser mi otra mejor amiga. Siempre hay una mas…míralo así, dejaremos de ser el dúo dinámico y ser las tres mosqueteros, solo con mas estilo y eso. Bueno, si consigo inculcarle un poco de moda a Bella-ella sonrío levemente_

_-Será difícil-_

_-¡Lo se! Por eso te necesito ¿Puedes ayudarme?-ella rasco el volante mientras se mordía el labio y miraba a la nada, me dejo con la mano colgando antes de girarse y tomarla_

_-Rosalie Hale. Me gusta hacer compras y odio que me digan que hacer. No tengo a nadie en el mundo que yo considere importante. Mi color es el morado, no lila. Morado. Soy mandona y algo cruel no se como no fallarle a la gente pero me gustaría aprender…y si me gustaría ser tu amiga…Alice-apretamos nuestras manos mientras nos mirábamos, poco a poco la sonrisa se fue desplegando en nuestros rostros._

_Cuando salimos, Bella no necesito palabras antes de sonreírle a Rose y extenderle la mano con vacilación que ella acepto, con la misma vacilación._

_-_Rose no siempre fue dada al afecto o amable pero siempre se disculpa cuando se daba cuenta de su error. Cuando sus padres se divorciaron unos meses después, Carlisle accedió a hablar con ellos y decirles que si no tenían problemas…ella podía vivir con nosotros. Tristemente ellos accedieron sin vacilar y apenas y daban interés por saber de ella, le mandaban dinero y ya-

-Que triste…-

-Pero salió algo bueno…ella se volvió como una hermana para mi y para Bella. Pasábamos tiempo en mi casa, hablando y aunque éramos muy diferentes estábamos muy unidas…creo que fue los que nos hizo unidas-

-¿Y luego?-pregunto vacilante, pero el interés estaba pintado en el rostro de mi hija, le sonreí

-Luego…nuestro circulo creció. Fue un día que Bella llego tarde por una nevada. Yo estaba en la acera esperándola con Rose, preocupadas que con el clima, mortalmente frió hiciera que la camioneta de ella fallará o algo así. Cuando llego…un carro estuvo a punto de atropellarla- jadeó

-¡Fue cuando conoció a tío Edward!-asentí, sonriente

-Por decirlo así. El estaba cerca cuando paso y la quito del camino. Los dos salieron con sus buenos golpes y cuando la llevamos al hospital Carlisle los atendió a ambos…y conoció a Esme-

-¿La abuela Esme?- volví a asentir

-La madre de Edward y el juego del destino se hizo raro cuando Esme y Carlisle se enamoraron y se casaron. Así es como yo termine siendo la hermana de Edward y Edward convirtiéndose en un Cullen. Esme nos acogió a mi y a Rosalie como hermanas y aunque al principio le costo…Edward se fue encariñando con nosotras, conmigo mas que con Rosalie, pero la quería a su modo-

-Que lindo…- me reí

-Yo diría que era mas…curioso. Nos habíamos visto siempre, nos conocíamos desde niños pero nunca habíamos cruzada palabra hasta que nuestros padres se conocieron y terminamos siendo familia-

-¿Y que paso con Rosalie?-suspire

-Ella se enamoro de…Emmett. Aunque como siempre, algo difícil…-

_-¿Rose? ¿Estás en casa? Necesito que me ayudes a elegir la tela para…-abrí la puerta y jadee ante lo que me encontré. La cama estaba deshecha y las almohadas esparcidas, Rose se encontraba tirada en el piso respirando con dificultad y con los ojos rojizos_

_-¿Rose? ¿Qué pasa?-ella gruño y me dio la espalda_

_-¡Nada!-espetó-Ahora lárgate, no estoy de humor, en serio- desde que ella vivía con nosotros, Rose había aprendido a controlar su carácter, pero aun a veces este se salía de control. Cerré la puerta y me senté en el piso, como una persona que entra a la cueva de un león_

_-Cuéntame-gruño y luego soltó un grito de furia_

_-¡Hay Alice soy una total idiota!- me reí_

_-No siempre, tienes tus momentos buenos-ella me fulmino con la mirada y yo alce las manos en rendición-Ok, eres una idiota… ¿me puedes explicar por que?-ella suspiro_

_-Emmett Mckarty me invito a salir hoy- gruñó, yo parpadee sorprendida_

_-¿Emmett Mckarty? ¿El Emmett Mckarty amigo de Edward? ¿El que es capitán del equipo de football?- ella asintió molesta-¿Y te invito a salir?-_

_-Si-_

_-¿Y?-_

_-Y yo le grite que era un tarado si pensaba que yo iba aceptar salir con el-_

_-Wuow…algo ruda-suspiro_

_-Si…lo se, odio cuando no controlo mi humor pero ya sabes, escuche que el se la pasa saliendo con chicas y siempre que viene a casa a ver a Edward y yo estoy cerca habla mal de las rubias-lo mire, pensativa. A pesar de que nos llevábamos bien con nuestro nuevo "hermano" ni Edward mezclaba a sus amigos con nosotras ni nosotras con el. Aunque era decir poco ya que nuestra única amiga era Bella._

_La mire tiempo interminable mientras ella gruñía y jugaba con la orilla de una sabana_

_-Tu sabes, Rose, he visto varios cursos de sociabilidad a los que pienso que no te haría mal ir-_

_-¡Alice!-_

_-Lo se, lo se…pero el caso es que no veo por que tanto drama, solo discúlpate y ya…no es como si tu quisieras salir con el- para mi sorpresa, Rosalie se sonrojo como nunca la había visto, podía fácilmente competir con Bella. Abrí la boca con sorpresa-¿Tu quieres salir con Emmett? ¿Emmett el amigo de Edward? ¿Emmett el capitán del equipo?-_

_-Creo que ya quedo claro de que Emmett hablamos-gruño y después suspiro-Pero si…el…me parece…lindo-ella sonrío débilmente-Adoro cuando suda o cuando sonríe y se le hacen hoyuelos en las mejillas, su carcajadas me parece tan liberadora…el ríe como si no le importara que piensan de el. Además la forma en que se despeinan sus rizos y como parece importarle poco ese forma desordenada…- me reí y comencé a aplaudir_

_-¡Oh por dios esto me suena a amor! Amor puro y real-suspire-Que envidia y el te ha invitado a salir. En cambio Jasper apenas me dice hola cuando viene en verano-ella suspiro_

_-Pero le gustas, lo he visto cuando vino este verano, cuando cruzaron caminos, sus ojos se iluminaron como si fueran faros y tu el barco que busca- me reí mientras me sonrojaba_

_-Pero el nunca me ha hablado. Es decir, de niños pasábamos tiempo juntos pero luego…no. Dejo de buscarme y eso-suspire-Pero no hablamos de mi si no de ti. Si te gusta Emmett ¿Por qué te negaste a salir con el? En especial de esa forma tan peculiar…- sinceramente creí que la nueva meta de Rosalie era quitarle a Bella el titulo de la mujer que mas se sonroja por que sus mejillas tenían un color que dejaban pálidas a las fresas_

_-Yo nunca…yo nunca…-inhalo el aire y luego lo dejo ir, hablando tan rápido que me costo entenderla- yo nunca he salido con ningún chico, Alice, Y el me gusta tanto y a la vez estoy tan enojada por que el siempre parece que las rubias le molestamos además que tiene esa etiqueta de galán que yo simplemente me puse nerviosa y furiosa y…y…y…-_

_-Y dejaste a tu humor saltar-ella se mordió el labio y asintió lentamente, observándome como un conejo perdido, yo la mire por largo rato_

_-Umm… Creo que es hoy cuando dan ese curso…que te parece si…-_

_-¡Alice!-_

_-¡Bueno, no!-suspire-Ok, un consejo, un consejo…Yo…yo no se que consejo darte, Rose. A nunca me han invitado a salir, no el chico que me gusta y…bueno, no…no tengo la experiencia para aconsejar- ella retorcía el pedazo de sabana entre sus dedos_

_-Pero…ponte en mi lugar ¿Qué harías?-_

_-Primer que nada, haberle dicho que si en lugar de explotar-_

_-¿Y si ya explotaste?-_

_-Yo no habría explotado-me limite a decir, me miro con impaciencia-Ok, ok…hipotéticamente, fingiré que soy tu y explote...-_

_-Por favor-dijo con sarcasmo, le sonreí y ella se forzó a responderme. Mire hacia la ventana detenidamente y luego, sonreí ante la idea que se me vino-Espérame aquí…-_

_Me levante de un salto y corrí hacía la puerta, dejando a Rosalie sorprendida, cruce hasta el otro lado del pasillo y sin tocar entre a la habitación._

_El cuarto de Edward siempre estaba pulcramente arreglado y decorado de una forma que me hacía pensar en algún compositor de música clásica y erudito, lo cual no era ir muy lejos en la imaginación ya que Edward era exactamente eso en muchos sentidos._

_El alzo la cabeza de su escritorio y me miro sorprendido_

_-¿Qué…?-_

_-Calla y ven-sin esperar objeciones lo tome del brazo y lo inste a levantarse y seguirme a la otra habitación donde estaba Rosalie. Lo hice entrar y cerré la puerta, para luego girarme a las dos caras que me veían sorprendidas y curiosas. Mire a Edward_

_-Oye Edward, no soy muy buena en esto pero corrígeme si me equivoco. ¿Los hermanos deben apoyarse- el parpadeó sorprendido y cerro la boca lentamente, la sorpresa paso rápido a la seriedad_

_-Yo también soy nuevo…pero…si, creo que si-miro de una a la otra-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienen algún problema?-_

_-No…-respondió molesta Rosalie mientras me fulminaba con la mirada, alce una mano_

_-Mira Rose ¿Confías en mi?- apretó la mandíbula y asintió lentamente- Perfecto, entonces no te pongas de terca y déjame solucionar esto-mire a mi hermano- Ed, necesito saber si…sabes algo…sobre los intereses…amorosos de Emmett- el parpadeo, de nuevo sorprendido_

_-¿Emmett? ¿Emmett McKarty? ¿Mi amigo Emmett?-_

_-¡Por que a nadie le queda claro eso!-estalló Rosa, pero yo la ignore y Edward sigio mi ejemplo_

_-Si, ese. ¿Te ha hablado de alguna chica en especial?-Edward suspiro y se cruzo de brazos, observando de una a otra con gesto estudioso. Detuvo su mirada en Rosalie que agacho la cabeza sonrojada_

_-Tu lo rechazaste, Rose, no se por que ahora quieres saber sobre eso-_

_-El…el te…¿Te contó?-murmuró sin alzar la mirada_

_-Bueno, si… me llamo para decirme que tu eras una de las personas mas apretada y molestas del mundo que no entendía como habíamos terminado siendo hermanos- ella se mordió el labio y el suspiro-Vale, no lo dijo en serio ¿si?... esta molesto y esta herido, El tiene su orgullo y tu… tu realmente le gustas-_

_-¿En serio?- preguntamos las dos, yo con alegría y Rosalie con sorpresa, el asintió encogiéndose de hombros_

_-Desde que llegaste pero tu carácter no daba mucho a la cercanía-_

_-Empezara a ir a cursos de sociabilidad, en serio-dije a modo de defensa, Edward me miro divertido y Rosa ofendida_

_-Eso se oye bien, la cosa es…que ahora que por fin decidió invitarte tu lo rechazas y el…bueno…-_

_-Quiero pedirle perdón…yo…el…- Edward alzo una mano y suspiro_

_-No se que decirte, yo no… puedo hacer nada para ablandar el terreno o aconsejarte. Emmett perdona rápido usualmente pero… nunca lo había visto molesto asi- la miro a modo de disculpa y ella suspiro mirando su regazo_

_-Por eso, tu vas a ayudarnos- ambos me miraron sorprendidos. Sonreí- Es tu misión, hermano, ayudar a tus hermanas asi que por eso…-_

_-Ya dije que no…-_

_-No quiero que hables con el-dije, interrumpiéndolo- Lo que quiero es que tu…invites a salir a Bella_

_-¿Qué yo que?-_

_-¿Qué el que?- preguntaron al unísono, yo sonreí inocentemente_

_-Bueno, no es que quiera que salgas con Bella…lo que quiero es que la invites a salir…en una cita doble-_

_-¿Cita doble?-_

_-¿Cita doble?- gruñí_

_-Dejen de decir lo mismo al mismo tiempo ¿Tan difícil es entender mi plan?-suspire- Si salen los cuatro juntos, Emmett no se sentirá presionado y tal vez le sea mas fácil estar con Rose y ella podrá disculparse sin sentirse absurda. Además que tener a alguien que conozcan los hará sentir cómodos y sin presiones-_

_-¿Pero por que Bella?- pregunto Edward_

_-¿Por que no tu?- secundo Rose, me encogi de hombros_

_-Yo no tengo nadie con quien quiera salir e ir de cita con mi hermano…se me hace algo incestuoso ¿no creen? Mejor nuestra amiga-_

_-¿No crees que eso le molestara a Bella?- pregunto Edward pareciendo molesto, yo suspire_

_-Bueno, por eso hablaremos tu y yo con ella. Bella ayudara, lo se…-_

_-¿Y soportarme con tal de ayudar a Rose?- inisistio. Rose y yo intercambiamos una mirada pero volvi a mirarlo_

_-Solo una cita, Edward, no es tan malo-_

_-No digo que sea malo es solo que…-_

_-Edward, por favor…-susurro Rose, este la miro sorprendido; hasta la fecha, ella nunca le había pedido un favor o sido amable con el. La miro detenidamente antes de suspirar y asentir_

_-De acuerdo…-_

-Entonces tu ayudaste a tía Bella y tío Edward a juntarse- me encogi de hombros con falsa modestia

-Yo los junte, lo demás lo hicieron ellos solos- ella sonrío conmigo

-¿Y Rose y Emmett?- suspire y acaricie sus cabellos

-Pues también funciono… empezaron a salir. Los cuatro. Yo me converti como en la muletilla, por que ninguno de los cuatro sentía justo dejarme sola-

-¿Y cuando empezaste a salir con papá?- sonreí

-En las vacaciones de navidad, los cuatro se pusieron de acuerdo. Ya que les había hecho un favor decidieron devolvérmelo. Emmett y Edward se hicieron amigos de Jasper que venía a pasar las navidades y lo hicieron ir a la casa para luego salir los seis, al principio nos costo… conectar-

-¿Por qué?- suspire

-Tu padre era tremendamente timido y hasta después me confeso que la razon por la que se había alejado de mi es por que con el tiempo yo le había comenzado a gustar y que lo que mas ansiaba eran las vacaciones para poder salir del internado y verme pero estaba tan temeroso de que hubiera cambiado o algo, que no sabía como dirigirme la palabra y yo tampoco-

-Pero después…-sonrío a manera cómplice y yo le correspondí

-El dejo el internado para ir a la escuela con nosotros. Después de esas vacaciones, no nos queríamos separar- me quede mirando a la nada, recordando los buenos tiempos en que los seis nos la pasábamos juntos. Un grupo grande y unido

-¿Y que paso después?- pregunto-¿Con Rose y Emmett?- trague saliva

_Era la última semana de clases, la emoción, el anehelo y el misterio del que vendría después flotaba en el aire poniendo a todo mundo ansioso y efusivo_

_-¿Puedes creerlo, Rose?-susurro Bella mientras miraba como un grupo de chicos reía y corría con una cámara en mano_

_-Parece que era ayer cuando éramos niños recién salidos…-dijo, sonriente_

_-Yo sentía que este día tardaría siglos en llegar-ambas me miraron, sonrientes y emocionadas_

_-No puedo creer que después de vacaciones te vayas a Parías a estudiar modas- dijo Bella_

_-Y tu a Yale a estudia letras-le dije divertida, Rose miro a la nada_

_-¿Creen que cambiemos?-susurró- ¿Qué ya no nos reconozcamos?- tome su mano y la apreté_

_-Cambiaremos, de eso no hay duda-le dije-Pero la amistad puedes asegurar que seguirá ahí-_

_-Bueno…pero seremos… diferentes-_

_-Tú eres diferente a la chica mandona y cruel que llego aquí-reímos. De pronto, Jessica Stanley entro al salón, miro asustada alrededor de forma que todos callaron y la miraron curioso, cuando nos diviso grito:_

_-¡Alice, Bella, Rose!- parpadeamos, sorprendidas pero cuando ella iba a comenzar a hablar, de pronto el director de la escuela la aparto y se puso en la entrada. Nos busco igualmente y sonrío con empatía fingida_

_-Señorita Swan, Hale y Cullen ¿Podrían acompañarme, por favor?-_

_-_En cuanto lo dijo tuve una terrible sensación de perdida-susurre mirando mis manos- Como si me hubieran lanzado en caída libre y lo único seguro que tenía, era que el final sería doloroso-

-¿Qué…que paso…?- pregunto con cautela mi hija al tiempo que me tomaba de las manos. Inhale y exhale, tratando de deshacer el nudo en mi garganta y las lagrimas que querían salir

-Tu padre, tu tío y Emmett había ido de acampada ese fin de semana. Usualmente no nos preocupábamos, por que llegaban hasta la noche del lunes. Sucios, mojados y llenos de energía. Así que fue terrible cuando…cuando-inhale fuertemente y trate de nuevo- En la acampada solían ir a un lugar cerca de Goat Rocks, un lugar poco práctico por los osos pero a ellos les gustaban las emociones fuertes-mire a Lily directo a los ojos- Un oso los ataco- ella jadeo, impactada- Según lo que me contó tu padre, salio de la nada y los ataco, primero fue tras Edward, que en ese momento estaba distraído…lo golpeo y cayo al suelo, pero tan pronto como paso la impresión trato de protegerse, Emmett y Jasper corrieron en su auxilio. La cosa no fue bien y parecía interminable antes de que por fin pudieran…eliminar al oso-inhale, apretando las manos de mi hija- No se como Edward consiguió subir al Jeep de Emmett a este y a Jasper y manejar de regreso hasta el hospital mas cercano, estaba tan herido como ellos, pero lo consiguió-

-Que heroico…nunca lo contó- sonreí con tristeza

-El no lo ve heroico, además… aun cuando hizo lo que pudo…-la mire, con las lagrimas empezando su recorrido por mis mejillas, ella alzo una mano y las aparto- Emmett…el…no pudieron…-mi hija empezaba a llorar, pero esta vez por empatía. Trago saliva

-¿Cómo…como…?- suspire

_El grito se oyó por todo el pasillo del hospital y mas aya de nuestras almas. Un grito que me obligo a morderme los labios hasta probar la sangre, todo con tal de no secundarlo. Parecía interminable, pero debía serlo. La agonía de la noticia era interminable_

_-¡Esta mintiendo!-grito, Rose, con la voz ronca por las lagrimas y sus gritos. Se lanzo contra el doctor pero mi padre la detuvo-¡Usted miente! ¡Es un desgraciado mentiroso! ¡Vuelva ahora mismo y traiga de vuelta a mi hombre!-_

_-Señorita…-_

_-Rose…-trato de decir Bella, con lagrimas en los ojos. Llevamos cinco horas en el hospital esperando noticias de nuestros chicos. Emmett estaba en cirugía de alto riesgo, al igual que mi novio y Edward cuando el doctor salió para decirnos que Emmett no había sobrevivido a la cirugía_

_-¡Mi novio no esta muerto!-grito, tratando de golpear al doctor. Bella la trato de detener y Carlisle luchaba con ella, yo me uni, recibiendo rasguños y golpes pero cuando por fin logramos que se detuviera entre mis brazos, ella me abrazo tan fuerte que senti que se me rompían las costillas_

_-¡Alice, el no esta muerto!-_

_-Rose…-_

_-¡No lo esta!... ¡El dijo que nos casaríamos antes de la universidad!-aquello me corto la respiración, mire hacia Bella que se mordió el labio y comenzó a llorar mas fuerte, se dejo caer frente a nosotros y nos abrazo. El gesto rompió a Rose que empezó a gritar mas fuerte entre nuestros brazos, dejándome sorda y con un dolor profundo. No podía, no era capaz de… ¿En realidad estaba muerto? En mi mente no podía dejar de ver a Emmett, con sus hoyuelos y su sonrisa que iluminaba una habitación. Tan simple, tan lleno de vida y amabilidad por todos. Tan…enamorado ¿Acaso nada de eso valía para la parca? ¿No le importaba llevarse a alguien joven y enamorado?_

_Recorde una vez que sin querer espie a ambos, en el portico de la casa. Ambos abrazados y viendo las estrellas_

_-Emmett… ¿Es real?-susurro, Rose. El la abrazo mas fuerte_

_-Lo es…- quedaron en silencio_

_-Tu primero, Emmett-susurro, Rose con una sonrisa contenida en su voz_

_-¿Por qué yo?-_

_-Por que tengo miedo…-confeso mi amiga_

_-¿De que?-_

_-De que si lo digo…tu desaparezcas- el se rió y la abrazo con fuerza_

_-Te quiero, Rose-susurró-Te quiero tanto que me duele el corazón, pero por quererte como te quiero disfrutaría de este dolor día a día. Disfrutaría que el corazon se me rompa de amor, disfrutaría no tenerlo si esta contigo. Te quiero…-_

_-Yo también te quiero-_

_Aquella vez me reí pensando que cuando alguien esta enamorado puede llegar a ser muy dramático._

_En ese momento me parecía insuficiente para expresar lo que yo sentía por Jasper, lo que me provocaba el miedo de que me dieran la misma noticia. Me parecía cruel que ellos aun…_

_-Aun no es suficiente, Alice-susurro entre gimoteos Rosalie-¡No tengo suficiente de el, Alice!-_

_-Rose…yo…-_

_-¡Tráelo de vuelta, Alice!-me grito-¡Tráelo…o llévame con el!_

_-Rose, yo no puedo…- jamás debí decir eso, hubiera callado. Por que eso la hizo agitarse y gritar tanto que tuvieron que sedarla_

-Creo que ni siquiera los padres de el sufrieron tanto como ella…-susurre- Se que es cruel decirlo y yo que se hasta donde llega el amor de madre-mire a mi hija- Me parece insensato decir que no es suficiente…pero el amor…esa clase de amor es…es tan asfixiante, tan grande…tan… nos sorpresa y nos deja inválidos, Lily, solo nos queda ser devorados… y esperar que nunca tengamos que perderlo, por que entonces puede opacar todo-

-Rosalie…- suspire

-Tu padre y tu tío salieron, con heridas que les llevo tiempo curar, pero creo…creo que la mas grande fue haber perdido a su amigo, según Jasper… el fue un verdadero héroe- suspire-pero eso no fue consuelo para Rose que se negó a ir al funeral, se encerró en su habitación y no salía para nada-

_Entre cautelosamente a la habitación oscura que olía ha guardado y ropa oscura, entre mis manos llevaba una bandeja de comida pero en cuando vi la que estaba en la mesa, que había llevado en la mañana, completamente llena, me sentí totalmente desalentada_

_-Rosalie, tienes que comer-susurre, la pude ver en un sillón, mirando la nada con gesto triste, sus ojos estaban rojos por las lagrimas. Sabiendo que no habría respuesta, suspire y me senté en la cama, mirándola por tiempo interminable, rezando en silencio por que reaccionara_

_-¿Por qué, Alice?-susurro de pronto, tanto que salte asustada. Luego la mire, preguntándome si esa estatua de marfil realmente había hablado como esperaba_

_-¿Por qué?-repeti, asustada de que por eso dejara de hablar_

_-¿Por qué tuve que amar…sentir…y luego perder?-alzo lentamente la mirada y me observo-Una vez me dijiste que todos queremos a alguien que nos ayude a recoger los pedazos rotos cuanto todo acabe…pero… ¿Qué hago ahora? Cuando el…ya no esta aquí…para…para ayudarme con mis pedazos rotos-_

_-Rose…-_

_-Yo lo amaba, Alice-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-¿Era amor, no? ¿Por qué entonces…no…no esta conmigo?_

_-A veces no podemos…el amor no puede…-no sabía que decir, ella me miro por tiempo interminable, haciéndome sentir inútil, luego bajo la mirada y murmuro tan bajo que casi creí imaginarlo_

_-Entonces el amor no es tan genial…- aquellas palabras me cayeron como un golpe tan fuerte que sentí que la respiración me cortaba ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué debía hacer?_

_-Rose, tienes que salir de esta…-_

_-Déjame, Alice…Vete-_

-¿Lo hiciste?- me pregunto mi hija, negué con la cabeza

-Me quede con ella…pero poco sirvió. No sabía que decirle, como consolarla…yo no podía sentir su dolor y aunque tuvieras las palabras ¿Habrían servido de consuelo? No, la verdad que no…así que solo podía quedarme ahí…y esperar-

-Mamá…-ella parecía dolida ante lo que dije, por supuesto, para Lily yo siempre tenía la respuesta y la palabra exacta; confesar que no yo no la tuve en ese momento era demostrar una debilidad. Pero estaba bien, Lily debía recordar que aunque era su madre y trataba de ser lo mejor para ella, también era humana

-Un día… ella desapareció. Salio por la noche y cuando nos dimos cuenta todos la buscamos por todas partes…asustados de que hubiera hecho una locura además, estaba débil. Yo estaba ahí, imaginándome todos los escenarios posibles hasta…hasta que…me pareció…vino a mi una idea-

_-¿Señora Newton ha visto a Rose?- pregunte en el negocio para montañistas de los Newton, ella me miro sorprendida y después nego_

_-No, preciosa ¿Pasa algo?-_

_-Ella escapo, no la encontramos…si la ve ¿podría avisarnos, por favor?-_

_-Claro, preciosa-sonrío con empatía-Espero que la encuentren_

_-Gracias- me di la vuelta para ir a mi carro y seguir con la búsqueda cuando de pronto una brisa soplo, haciéndome sentir frío hasta los huesos_

"_**En el cementerio…" **__me pareció que susurraba la voz de Emmett, parpadee sorprendida y asustada, casi me había parecido oler su loción después de afeitar ¿Estaba loca? ¿Qué…? Detuve las preguntas y los sentimientos y, con paso decidido, me dirigí al carro para ir al cementerio._

_Aun con mi decisión me tomo por sorpresa encontrarla ahí, parada con la lluvia mojándola por completo, frente a la tumba de mi amigo._

_Su cabello estaba alborotado y pegado a su rostro y su ropa sucia, sus manos llenas de lodo y me parecía ver sangre en ellas_

_-Cuando espere volverte a ver…-susurró y aun así, a pesar de la lluvia, me llego claro como si hubiera sido un grito. Tal vez por todo el dolor que encerraba la oración_

_-Rose…todos están preocupados por ti- dije, colocándome a su lado_

_-Lo siento…-respondió por lo bajo. Nos quedamos tiempo incontable en silencio, trate de taparla con la sombrilla pero ella se hizo a un lado sin dejar de ver la tumba donde estaba su nombre- Todo lo que pudo ser…todo lo que no sera. Tenía que venir…-_

_-¿Por qué?- pregunte, ella suspiro_

_-Lo oigo, lo…huelo, lo siento. Todo el tiempo, pero no lograba verlo, por mas que trataba su imagen se escapaba de mi mente…y me dolía, me dolía tanto no poder ¿Por qué no podía?- inhalo-Entonces…entonces lo vi, en mis sueños…El estaba aquí, recargado en la tumba y me miraba con una gran sonrisa…una sonrisa… fue como si…como si estuviéramos aquí, de verdad…y el me miro y dijo: Alguien cometió un gran error, nena, por que definitivamente me siento mas vivo que nunca-gimoteo y se mordió los labios- Me sentía tan feliz que solo dije "Si, Emm" y corrí a sus brazos pero antes de poder llegar a el, un trueno rugió y yo desperté, llorosa y con sudor…y…pensé que, esto era el verdadero sueño y si…si venía…aquí.-_

_-Despertarías- termine, ella asintió mordiéndose los labios y se abrazo a si misma_

_-Pero no desperté y…el no esta aquí.-_

_-Rose, el no querría…-_

_-Lo se, lo se-me interrumpió- pero soy tan egoísta que no puedo hacerlo. Dejar de llorarle es aceptar que el no va a volver…y yo, yo no puedo aceptar que el no vuelva- se abrazo mas fuerte-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué así? Si esto no era amor se pudo resolver de otra forma…el podría haberme dejado o enamorado de otra pero… ¿Por qué así? ¿Tenía que morir uno para que se viera que no era amor? ¿Entonces por que no yo?-_

_-Rose, no seas tonta…era amor- guardo silencio, aun cuando no podía distinguirlas sabía que lloraba_

_-Me alegra…que este muerto-susurro, la mire sorprendida- Así podré decir que…que nos amábamos, podré aceptar que era amor y no ilusión. Como Romeo y Julieta, amor de jóvenes. Vivido y muerto en la juventud. Así no podré descubrir que en realidad Romeo y Julieta no estaban destinados…-gimoteó- Era amor…pero no sabre nunca si era destino… y eso me alegra, me alegra…saber que…-se dejo caer al suelo y lloro. Yo la abrace, dejando que sus lagrimas y la lluvia me mojaran, mirando la lapida… ¿Tu eras su destino? Me preguntaba ¿Debían estar juntos siempre? Esperaba que si, por que entonces…podría consolarme con la idea de que ella no sufría algo pasajero. Si no real y puro._

La habitación quedo en silencio, Lily me abrazaba y yo le correspondía mirando a la nada.

-Era amor, mamá-

-Lo era…- estuve de acuerdo- Todos nos habíamos tomado un año sabático, Yo no podía irme a París y dejarlos, Jasper y Edward estaban en tratamiento y Bella compartía la misma opinión. Además, Rosalie era la que mas nos preocupaba- suspire- Pero en cuanto paso el tiempo, ella fue la primera en salir corriendo…-

-Quería huir…-

-Quería escapar del bache y nosotras…nosotras tratamos de…pero ella no podía vernos sin recordarlo y nos evitaba-la mire a los ojos- Aun nos evita…-

-¿La extrañas?-me pregunto, mirando a la nada

-Mucho…y nunca sentí que la pudiera ayudar-suspire- Ella tenía razón y tu también-me miro, sorprendida

-¿De que…?-

-El amor no es tan genial…pero sin embargo, sentirlo, aunque sea de manera temporal. Saber que en tu vida estuvo alguien por quien darías todo. Por quien eres capaz de llorar hasta sentir que se te desprende un pedazo de ti o de gozar hasta el punto que crees que el corazón te va a estallar y te duele de tanta alegría… Bien vale la pena vivirlo- ella me miro, poco a poco sus ojos se iluminaron con esa usual luz. Borrando la tristeza

-Tienes razón, mamá, vale la pena- nos miramos con entendimiento. No como madre e hija, si no como dos mujeres que recorren sus caminos y saben que falta mucho por recorrer, sufrir y reír…antes de poder decir: He terminado y soy feliz.

-¿Te parece pizza para cenar?- ella sonrió mas ampliamente

-Con doble queso, recuérdalo-

-Lo recuerdo…- dije al tiempo que me levantaba y besaba su frente, camine hasta la entrada antes de girar a verla

-Hija…-

-Descuida mamá-dijo mientras se levantaba y alisaba su blusa- Aun soy joven y se que pronto aparecerá… aunque a veces me impaciente

-El amor de jóvenes es siempre el mejor-

-No, mamá… ese es efímero y pasional. El eterno, es el verdaderamente encantador.- sonrió- Mejor me arreglo, Nessie iba a pasar para contarme como le fue con Jacob- me reí

-De acuerdo…- me gire para bajar el resto de las escaleras, no fue hasta en el ultimo escalón donde tenía a la vista el teléfono que una punzada me lleno.

Antes de darme cuenta me acerque al telefono y marque un numero que me sabía de memoria a pesar de que solo lo había marcado unas dos veces en toda mi vida. Al segundo timbrazo contestaron

-¿Hola?-

-¿Rose?- el silencio me llego- ¿Hola…?-

-Hola…Alice, Yo…¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien…¿Y tu?-

-Bien…-otra vez el silencio, me mordí el labio y me llene de valor

-Escucha, te marque por que…por que estaba pensando en ti…y pensé…pensé que…si…quería invitarte…si quieres, a pasar unos días en mi casa. Me gustaría que conocieras a mis hijos…y…bueno…-suspire, el teléfono quedo en silencio un tiempo que se me hizo eterno

-Me encantaría, Alice…-susurró con algo que pude definir como temor e inseguridad

-¿En serio?...Yo…genial… ¿Cuándo…cuando te espero?-

-Curiosamente…entro en vacaciones este fin de semana-

-Entonces te espero…-

-De acuerdo…-inhale fuerte

-¿Rose?-

-¿Si?-

-Te extraño, amiga…- oi un sollozo al otro lado y no pude evitar sofocarlo

-Yo igual…-suspiro-Creo…creo que ya he estado lejos del hogar por mucho tiempo…-

-Pero aquí siempre estara…-

-Lo se…es hora…de volver a el ¿no crees?- me parecía que no se refería al hogar y eso, me gustaba

-Es hora…-

-Te veo el fin de semana-

-De acuerdo-

-Te quiero, Alice…y gracias-

-Siempre…-

Colgué el teléfono y lo observe detenidamente. Sentí como si una pieza de mi volviera a instalarse en mi interior después de años de ausencia.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y yo me sobresalte, dándome la vuelta para ver. Sonreí con alegría al ver a mi esposo y mi hijo tras de el, entrar por la puerta

-Estamos en casa- dijo y me miro con una sonrisa, mi hijo, con una sonrisa parecida a la de su padre me miro a través de unos ojos iguales a los míos.

-Bienvenidos…-les dije, Jasper enarco una ceja y sonreí mas afablemente mientras se acercaba

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo…-lo bese en los labios-Planeaba pedir una pizza ¿te apetece?-

-Por supuesto…-me gire a tomar el telefono y mientras marcaba el numero hable por sobre mi hombro

-Por cierto, a que no adivinas la noticia que te tengo- lo mire por sobre mi hombro y lo vi sonriéndome. No respondió, pero algo en su mirada me hizo sentir que el lo sabia y que el, como yo, había esperado ese momento.

El amor no era genial y pocas cosas lo igualaban. Pero era bueno saber, que uno como humano, podía soportar, vivir…y amar. Aun cuando esa persona especial no estaba, por que el recuerdo de ellos, nos hacen fuertes.

Eso, definitivamente, lo compensaba.


End file.
